


通向回家的路是你

by ammacrellin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammacrellin/pseuds/ammacrellin
Summary: Diego恨Vanya因为她离开了，之后因为她回来了，现在他只是恨他自己。修复他们破碎的自我的第一步是和解。设定在Apocalypse Suite和Dallas之间。





	通向回家的路是你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Way Home Is Through You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317943) by [dearcantaloupe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearcantaloupe/pseuds/dearcantaloupe). 



        Diego站在房间的暗处，听着机器把生命吹进一个依旧死气沉沉的地方，温暖着近似医院的地下室的寒冷空气。比起家，这里更像一个监狱，而大宅的废墟就在他们上方。过去的回忆像鬼魂一样在残骸中蔓延。在Vanya的生命维持系统机器的呢喃中，他可以听到那些从未说出口的话的回声埋藏在染血的拳头，和长达十三年的怨恨之下。

 

        Vanya昏睡着，一只受伤的眼睛略微张开，但她根本不会知道他在这里。他有点想守着她，一直等到她醒过来，可是离开更容易，他知道她会明白。而五号一枪打中了她的脑袋，把她的记忆留在了剧院的地板上。不幸的是，Diego还记得，她的话依旧在他的脑子里循环，不论他有多想置之不理。

 

 _因为我爱你_ ，她对他说道。她的声音扭曲着，听上去像音乐，一支他不熟悉的交响乐，像刀一样切入他，就算是几天以后他也能感觉到，像唱片机的唱针一样刺进他的皮肤，留下了凹槽让它不停地旋转。

 

        她的头倒向一边，在浅睡中喃喃自语。Diego毫不犹疑地步出阴影，在她双眼睁开之前离开了房间。

 

        母亲站在卧室外面，人造的手里捧着一盘水果。她看着Diego离去，他不想对上她的目光。

 

        “你应该和她说说话，会帮到她的。”她说道。Diego已经在走廊里走到一半。

 

        “能帮到什么呢？”他问道，握起了拳头，“她谁也不记得了，就算她记得——她已经做出了决定。”

 

        “她不是一个人走到这一步的。”

 

        他停了下来，转过头看着塑料的女人和她虚假的担忧。突然，他的怨恨都回来了，他来不及阻止就在边缘上沸腾，像灼热的焦油覆盖着他的话。

 

        “那她根本就不该回来。”

 

        他还没有听到她的回应就已经离开了。不管她想说什么都不会改变他的心意，而那张唱片依然在他脑海里旋转。

 

        回到城市里，他把脑海里的家事换成了无需顾虑的打斗，冲进了一个Lupo已经关注了几个星期的贩毒集团，他不会太高兴听到Diego先找到了他们，但是只要你打断了几根骨头，总是能更容易得到真实的情报，而他已经打断了许多骨头。午夜之前，他已经找到了整个行动。12:01时，他站在充满化学灼伤和动物尸体气味的仓库里，脚边是呜咽着的毒贩子。而他的指关节已经裂开，浑身充斥着疼痛。剩下的世界被他心脏跳动的声音和耳朵里血液的涌动淹没。等警察到达了现场，他已经从后门溜走，骨头里的震动逐渐消失，Vanya的歌重新回来了，她的话语充满了他一呼一吸之间的空白，围绕着他。

 

        这个夜晚还没有结束。

 

        他阻止了市中心的一起情况危急的抢劫，阻止了一个酒吧外找打的醉汉，阻止了一个家暴的丈夫，一个想要偷车的团伙，和一场海湾边的武器交易。等到黎明照亮了天空，他几乎走不动路了，但是这样更好一些，无时不在的钝痛可以让他不去胡思乱想，不去想到她。当他一瘸一拐地走进巷子，慢慢地走回家，身后留下了一串支离破碎的血迹，他至少会告诉自己，这个城市也会更好一些。

 

        Diego蹒跚着翻进窗户，在地板上躺了一会儿，在心里记下全身上下发痛的地方。血透过了他的衣服，他可能断了一根肋骨——或者两根，或者三根——他的拳头在流血，指关节破了，一颗子弹擦过他的大腿。但是这些疼痛带来了安静，在这份安静里他睡着了。

 

        音乐像波浪一样回来了。一开始很安静，接着越来越强烈，震撼着他身下的地面，随着一个一生之前就结束的对话的回声，Diego又醒来了。

 

        _因为我爱你。_

 

        他站了起来，虽然他身上的淤伤警告他不应该有大动作，心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响。他拖着步子走到唱片机前，搜索防尘袋里面任何足够响的音乐来掩盖脑海里的声音。当他找到了一张唱片放上时，拳头上的痂裂开了。他注意到了一张放在后面的唱片。一层灰覆盖着一张早被遗忘的七英寸，一件破烂的外套，Prime-8's都不像回忆的褪色的画面。他把唱片拿了起来，触摸着标题，想起来他们录EP时Vanya有多兴奋，她的乐观多么有感染力。他唯一一次看到她真实的笑容，可能是她离开前他最后能够记住的一次。

 

        他开心地紧握住唱片，然而过去的回忆追上了他——错误，最后的机会——某些东西变了，他突然想把唱片摔碎。但是他把它放回原处，试图不再去看。不论他多想阻止自己，他都忍不住回想原本可能会发生什么。

 

        在白天更容易看清这个城市的真相，一个垂死的污水坑，大家早就知道了，但是自从市中心的事件——Vanya——绝望的气息让人窒息。Diego洗去了血迹，包扎好了伤口，出发去找Lupo。他不在办公室里，但是Diego很容易就能在他平时吃午饭的地方找到他，身为一名执法人员却这么依赖于习惯并不明智。当他走出三明治店时，Diego正好出现了，他脸上的厌烦和惊讶一样明显。

 

        “天哪，你看上去像被卡车开过去一样，”他说道，没点的烟在嘴里动来动去，一只手放在他的枪上，另一只手里拿着意大利三明治，“你怎么知道我想找你？”

 

        “我并不知道。”

 

        Diego跟着他上车，坐到乘客座位上。他向前看着，但是能感觉到Lupo盯着他，一边点烟一边从眼镜后面观察着他。

 

        “市中心的那事，”他说道，烟从他的嘴里冒出来，“听上去跟你那伙人有关，你知道什么吗？”

 

        “Lupo，地球还在转呢，算是个胜利了。”

 

        “这算什么胜利……”

 

        他们不说话了。Diego扫开了脸旁的一缕烟，Lupo并不介意。

 

        终于，他问道：“你到底在这干嘛？”

 

        “我要跟你的搭档谈谈。”Diego说。

 

        三明治店的门打开了，一个矮小驼背，穿着长外套的黑猩猩走了出来，嘴里咬着一个三明治。他在乘客座前停了下来，往里面一看，眼神还没有高过车窗玻璃，对Diego一脸不快。

 

        他们在三明治店后面聊了起来，远离Lupo的听觉范围，这场对话和他没关系。

 

        “这会花很长时间吗？我还有事情要做，没空管你的家事。”Body说道，朝他竖了一根手指。

 

        Diego假装没看到，“你还记得Prime-8's吗？”

 

        这个名字让他有点措手不及，他眼神放空了一会儿。

 

        “我们录了一张唱片——”

 

        “我记得。”他停了下来,“没想到你也会怀旧。”

 

        “如果你在我家里长大，你也不会怀旧。”

 

        “除非是和她有关的时候，我猜。”这不是一个问题，却让他更烦躁了。Body利用他的沉默继续说了下去，“我们不会重组的，都知道你不会出现。”

 

        Diego低着头，按住他指关节上的淤伤，突兀的疼痛充斥着他的手。“我妹妹离开的那天，你和她在一块儿。”

 

        “是啊，有场演出，你没有来，我已经晚交一个月的房租了。你回忆往事有什么意义吗？”

 

        “她有告诉你为什么吗？”他问道，依然没松开他的拳头。Body看见他握紧拳头，眯起了眼睛。

 

        “你干嘛不问她？”

 

        “事情很复杂。”Diego咬着牙说道。

 

        Lupo按着汽车喇叭，想要他们快一点。Body往回走了几步路，但是没有转身。“我比她早走的，她一直等着你出现，跟别人说你会来的。也许她离开是因为她发现自己错了，我怎么知道。”喇叭又响了一次，他走开了，但在拐弯之前停了下来，“Diego，和你妹妹聊聊。试试看当个正常人。”

 

        说起来容易做起来难，有好几个理由，还有她脑袋里的子弹。

 

        回家路上，他换了条路走，看见一家书店的窗口里展示的是《多出来的平凡：第七号的人生》。他还没有读过，也不打算读——他早就知道结局了。但是他还是走近窗口。也许这是她遗留下来的最后一块碎片，通往他们过去的地图。

 

        书的封面是儿时的Vanya和她的小提琴，即使在她嘴角的一丝沉静的微笑之下，他也能看见悲伤在蔓延，不像他在那个年纪时无法控制的愤怒，光是看到，光是想起，他就能感受到如此真实的孤独感刻进骨子里。

 

        Vanya总是一个人，被他们所有人抛下。总是这样。

 

        他没有买书，回到家里找到了更好的东西，在一切都变糟之前。Prime-8's的EP还在原处等他。他放到唱片机上，确保还放得出来。他们的声音很饱满，很响亮，很有力量，就像他们最早表演时一样击中了他。他的贝斯是暴力的暗流，Vanya的吉他在她模糊的歌声下尖叫。他们并没有想要表演得多完美，他们只想大喊，想惹Hargreeves生气，想在一块儿。

 

        医生说她会慢慢地恢复记忆，但是温和的提示也会有帮助。Diego并不擅长温和，但他愿意尝试。他带上了他们的唱片，又拿了几张他知道Vanya会喜欢的唱片。到了晚上，他溜回到大宅废墟之下的地下室。

 

        Luther在像个王座一样的椅子上睡着了，电视机的画面在他脸上闪现，长长的影子在墙上跳来跳去。没有别人在这，像儿时那样被困在各自的房间里，或者某个遥远的地方。Diego并不在乎自己在哪儿。他从大房间里把唱片机拿到了Vanya的房间里。

 

        机器的光在黑暗里投下了一束蓝色，那种熟悉的温暖围绕着他。他把唱片机放到她床边。她可以让妈妈在早上放，也许她会开始记起那段没那么糟的时光。在他离开之前，在她离开之前。

 

        当他听到一丝轻微的声音时，他快要走出了门口。

 

        “有人在这吗？”

 

        Diego一动不动，他可以在她再次发问之前就消失，但是他强迫自己转过身，在黑暗中对上她苍白的视线。她看上去完全不一样了，但是在她受伤的蓝眸子之后，他看见了同样的孤寂浮出表面，就像照片里一样。他打开灯，走近了几步。

 

        Vanya观察了他一会儿，然后露出了高兴的神色。“你是我的一个哥哥，母亲告诉过我，你是……”她声音变小了，在脑海里寻找着一个名字。“Diego。”

 

        “那个女人算不上是我们的母亲。”他说道，但是没有扰乱Vanya的心情。

 

        “她告诉我你会说这种话的。”

 

        他沉默不语，然后一件很久没发生过的事发生了，他微笑，Vanya也笑了，直到她看到了他的手，破裂的皮肤，一团糟的伤口。他没有把伤藏起来，现在也没必要了。

 

        “你把自己弄受伤了？”

 

        “不，”他说，“我把别人弄受伤了。”

 

        她脸上某样东西变了，她皱眉，“我觉得我也伤害别人。”

 

        他们不语。过去在他们中间造了一座墙，一块又一块熟悉的砖头，Diego走近一步，把墙敲碎了。他拿起Prime-8's的唱片给Vanya看。

 

        “我给你带了一些你喜欢的音乐。”

 

        她好奇地审视着封面，脸上慢慢露出了恍然大悟的神色。他把唱片放到唱片机上，爆炸般的噪音充满了空荡的房间，和空荡的岁月。Vanya看起来高兴极了。她动不了身体，但是她的脑袋随着音乐的节奏晃了起来，她闭上眼睛，想要记住每个音符，放到一半时，她的嘴唇动了起来，不出声地唱出了歌词。

 

        她突然停了下来，惊奇于自己这样轻松地回忆起来，“我知道这首歌。”

 

        “因为那就是你，”Diego说，他把唱针抬起，让房间回到了一片安静。他轻轻地说，“是我们。”

 

        她笑了起来，一瞬间回到了十七岁，“我们出名了吗？有开巡回演唱会吗？”

 

        她是半开玩笑，但他还是感到一阵内疚。

 

        “并没有。”他说，可以等到下次再说细节。

 

        Vanya看上去并不介意，他放起了剩下的音乐，她马上又兴奋起来。有时她会回忆起一些瞬间——从窗户溜出去排练，演出时的争吵。他会想象她的手指在吉他弦上移动。有一会儿，Diego感觉什么都没变，他没有毁掉这一切，她没有离开，回家的路看上去清晰了一点。

 

        整张唱片放完以后，Diego放了一些其他的，给她展示每张唱片，告诉她自己最喜欢的歌，和他记得的她最喜欢的歌。有一会儿，他忘记了他们之间的隔阂，才想起来他有多想念她，有多需要她。

 

        “谢谢你陪我。”她后来告诉他，“没人想看我，更不想跟我说话，那种感觉倒很熟悉，但是和你不一样，”她停了下来，慢慢地对上他的目光，她的声音变低了，变柔软了，“为什么和你不一样？”

 

         _因为我爱你。_

 

        “我们总是不合群的那两个。”他低头看地板，“我们现在还是。”

 

        她勉强笑出一声残缺不全的笑，“至少现在我不是一个人了。”

 

        “你不是一个人了。” 他说。这次他希望他能一直陪着她。

**Author's Note:**

> lofter地址：http://decimatethestars.lofter.com/post/1d4b6812_12e229ead


End file.
